


Cleanse the Earth, Cleanse the Soul

by WhoAtHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: Just a one-shot since I haven't had the time to update my longer works. Saw a prompt and ta-da!





	Cleanse the Earth, Cleanse the Soul

Jo stirred slowly as the weight and smell of the air let her know that rain was coming. She left the house as quietly as she was able, not even stopping to put on shoes, she wouldn’t be going that far.

She stepped onto the lawn just as the first drops began to fall, tipping her head up and letting the drops fall on her face, a slow smile creeping onto her lips. It had been a hard day. A hard week. A hard hunt. The world wasn’t as filled with evil as it once was, but that caused many hunters to retire and there were only a few left now.

Jo sat herself down on the grass and lay down on her back, spreading her arms and closing her eyes as she let the rain cleanse her in a way that no shower could. Rain, lightening, thunder, those had been the things that helped her through the death of her father and again when her mother died.

Dean had gotten out of bed as soon as he heard the bedroom door open. He knew that the only thing that would draw Jo from their bed without waking him was a rainstorm so he wasn’t too worried. He walked to the window and watched her lay in the grass.

She was so beautiful in these moments, peaceful in a way that even sleep could provide. It was almost like she was a different person, a purer form of his fiancee, one not tainted by the life and loss of a hunter. He watched from the window for longer than he should have, wanting to hold on to that peaceful version of her face.

Slowly he descended the stairs and walked out onto the lawn, laying down next to Jo and taking her hand gently in his. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need to, all they needed was interlocking fingers to feel the love that they had for one another.


End file.
